warmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Server Commands
/* Warmod Convars */ wm_active 1 * Default:0 * Description: Enable or disable WarMod as active * Config Located: wm_warmod_safemode 1 * Default: * Description: This disables features that usually break on a CS:GO update * Config Located: wm_rcon_only 1 * Default: 0 * Description: Enable or disable admin commands to be only executed via RCON or console * Config Located: wm_chat_prefix sunAsia * Default: Cyber Xtreme Gaming Server * Description: Change the chat prefix. * Config Located: wm_lock_teams 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable locked teams when a match is running" wm_min_ready 10 Default: 10 Description: Sets the minimum required ready players to Live on 3 wm_max_players 10 Default: 10 Description: Sets the maximum players allowed on both teams combined, others will be forced to spectator (0 = unlimited) wm_half_time_break 0 Default: 1 Description: Pause game at halftime for a break, No break = 0, break = 1 wm_over_time_break 1 Default: 0 Description: Pause game at overtime for a break, No break = 0, break = 1 wm_round_money 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable a client's team mates money to be displayed at the start of a round (to him only) wm_ingame_scores 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable ingame scores to be showed at the end of each round wm_require_names 0 Default: 0 Description: Enable or disable the requirement of set team names for lo3 wm_random_team_names 0 Default: 0 Description: Enable or disable the random set of a pro team name for the match wm_show_info 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable the display of the Ready System to players wm_auto_ready 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable the ready system being automatically enabled on map change /* Ban Convars */ wm_ban_on_disconnect 0 Default: 0 Description: Enable or disable players banned on disconnect if match is live /* Stats & Demo Convars */ wm_stats_enabled 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable statistical logging wm_stats_method 2 Default: 2 Description: Sets the stats logging method: 0 = UDP stream/server logs, 1 = WarMod logs, 2 = both wm_stats_trace 0 Default: 0 Description: Enable or disable updating all player positions, every wm_stats_trace_delay seconds wm_stats_trace_delay 5 Default: 5 Description: The ammount of time between sending player position updates wm_auto_record 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable auto SourceTV demo record on Live on 3. Make sure tv_autorecord is set to 0 then it should work at start of match. wm_save_dir warmod Default: warmod Description: Directory to store SourceTV demos and WarMod logs. As per the creator: "wm_save_dir will only change it to a folder inside the csgo directory." wm_prefix_logs 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable the prefixing of '_' to uncompleted match SourceTV demos and WarMod logs wm_competition Scrim sunAsia Default: WarMod BFG Description: Name of host for a competition. eg. ESEA, CEVO, ESL wm_event scrim Default: scrim Description: Name of event. eg. Season #, ODC #, Ladder /* Config Convars */ wm_match_config warmod Default: warmod/ruleset_esl5on5.cfg Description: Sets the match config to load on Live on 3 wm_reset_config warmod Default: warmod/on_match_end.cfg Description: Sets the config to load at the end/reset of a match wm_prac_config warmod Default: warmod/practice.cfg Description: Sets the config to load up for practice wm_playout_config warmod Default: warmod/ruleset_playout.cfg Description: Sets the play out match config to load on Live on 3 wm_overtime_config warmod Default: warmod/ruleset_overtime.cfg Description: Sets the overtime match config to load on Live on 3 wm_default_config warmod Default: warmod/ruleset_default.cfg Description: Sets the default match config to load on Live on 3 /* Warmup Convars */ wm_warmup_config warmod Default: warmod/ruleset_warmup.cfg Description: Sets the config to load up for warmup wm_block_warm_up_grenades 0 Default: 0 Description: Enable or disable grenade blocking in warmup wm_warmup_respawn 1 Default: 0 Description: Enable or disable the respawning of players in warmup /* Knife Convars */ wm_auto_knife 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable the knife round before going live wm_knife_auto_start 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable after knife round to be forced lived wm_knife_hegrenade 0 Default: 0 Description: Enable or disable giving a player a hegrenade on Knife on 3 wm_knife_flashbang 0 Default: 0 Description: Sets how many flashbangs to give a player on Knife on 3 wm_knife_smokegrenade 0 Default: 0 Description: Enable or disable giving a player a smokegrenade on Knife on 3 wm_knife_zeus 0 Default: 0 Description: Enable or disable giving a player a zeus on Knife on 3 wm_knife_armor 1 Default: 1 Description: Enable or disable giving a player Armor on Knife on 3 wm_knife_helmet 0 Default: 0 Description: Enable or disable giving a player a Helmet on Knife on 3 armor active /* FTP Upload Convars */ wm_autodemoupload_enable 1 Default: 1 Description: Automatically upload demos when finished recording. wm_autodemoupload_bzip2 0 Default: 9 Description: Compression level. If set > 0 demos will be compressed before uploading. (Requires bzip2 extension.) wm_autodemoupload_delete0 Default: 0 Description: Delete the demo (and the bz2) if upload was successful. wm_autodemoupload_ftptargetdemo demos Default: demos Description: The ftp target to use for demo uploads. wm_autodemoupload_ftptargetlog logs Default: logs Description: The ftp target to use for log uploads. wm_autodemoupload_completed 1 Default: 1 Description: Only upload demos when match is completed. /* Pause Convars */ wm_pause_confirm 0 Default: 1 Description: Wait for other team to confirm pause: 0 = off, 1 = on wm_unpause_confirm 1 Default: 1 Description: Wait for other team to confirm unpause: 0 = off, 1 = on wm_auto_unpause 0 Default: 1 Description: Sets auto unpause: 0 = off, 1 = on wm_auto_unpause_delay 180 Default: 180 Description: Sets the seconds to wait before auto unpause wm_pause_limit 2 Default: 3 Description: Sets max pause count per team per half /* Veto Convars */ wm_pugsetup_maplist_file warmod/veto_maps_list.txt Default: warmod/veto_maps_list.txt Description: Veto Map List to read from wm_veto 1 Default: 1 Description: Veto Style: 0 = off, 1 = Bo1, 2 = Bo2, 3 = Bo3 wm_veto_bo3 0 Default: 0 Description: Veto Style: 0 = Normal, 1 = New wm_veto_random 0 Default: 0 Description: After the vetoing is done, will a map be picked at random? wm_pugsetup_randomize_maps 0 Default: 1 Description: When maps are shown in the map vote/veto, should their order be randomized?